1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video information processing apparatus for processing video information on the basis of identification information of a subject and a transmitter for transmitting identification information to the video information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, conventional video devices adopt a wireless transmission and reception method using infrared lights or the frequency band of GHz, and are widely applied to a television, videocassette recorder, radio LAN, and the like. A near field radio standard, Bluetooth, is also being established.
Digital cameras which record video data received by solid state image sensors such as CCDs in electronic memory devices instead of recording video by chemical reaction on photographic printing paper are also widely spread.
To photograph as a job or hobby, a large number of photographs make later rearrangement cumbersome. After days go by, the user can only confirm the contents of video by browsing the video itself. On the other hand, a method of adding a note to each subject when one video contains a plurality of subjects of interest has been proposed (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 6-343146). However, annotation is somewhat cumbersome.
A conventional monitor camera makes a person visually check camera video and determine the necessity of a rescue. A subject himself/herself cannot ask for a rescue without notifying another person of it. A victim who is threatened to be injured if he/she reports the crime cannot report the crime without notifying the attacker of it, though he/she is in front of the monitor camera.
A user inexperienced in capturing with a camera sometimes feels it difficult to make a plurality of subjects fall within a capturing range. In capturing, a person who does not want to be captured may exist in subjects unrelated to capturing. In this case, his/her privacy is violated.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a video information processing apparatus capable of easily realizing video rearrangement, and multiplexing information onto video to record the video.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a video information processing apparatus having a function of transferring the will of a subject without notifying people around him/her of it.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a video information processing apparatus capable of easily confirming that a desired subject reliably falls within a capturing image.